La Loi Du Plus Fort
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: "Tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai retrouvé, Harry !" lança Hermione en entrant dans le salon, un énorme sourire aux lèvres et une boite en carton dans les bras. Harry attrapa la boite, et passa une main dessus pour enlever la fine pellicule de poussière qui la recouvrait. "Non !" sourit-il tout de suite en apercevant le nom sur la boîte "Un Monopoly !"


« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là, Potter ? »

« Vous venez tous les vendredis pour la soirée jeu depuis deux ans, Malfoy » lança Ginny depuis la cuisine, dont elle avait laissé la porte ouverte pour continuer à leur parler « Fais pas l'étonné »

« Rectification, qu'est-ce que _je_ fais là ? » demanda le blond

« T'as promis que tu viendrais, Draco » sourit Harry, qui avait l'habitude des grognements de son petit ami

Ginny revint dans le salon, les bras chargés de bouteilles et bols de pop-corn, et tendit une bière à chacun des garçons avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Harry sur le vieux canapé de cuir.

« Pas de bièraubeurre ? » demanda Harry

« On a oublié d'aller faire les courses cette semaine, donc on va finir les réserves moldues qu'avait acheté Mione » répondit Ginny, et Draco accepta sa bière d'un air dégouté « Tu es sur _mon_ canapé, tu bois _ma_ bière et tu touches _mon_ meilleur ami, fais gaffe Malfoy »

Draco roula des yeux mais cogna quand même sa bière contre celle de la rousse, la défiant du regard de la descendre d'un trait avant lui, ce à quoi la Gryffondore s'appliqua tout de suite.

Depuis qu'Harry avait officiellement présenté le blond comme son petit ami à sa famille, Ginny et Draco avaient toujours été en compétition pour absolument tout, que ce soit pour être le plus rapide sur un balai ou celui qui demanderait en premier à sa moitié en mariage.

Ginny avait gagné sur ce coup-là, comme le prouvait la bague qui résidait fièrement à la main gauche d'Hermione, mais ce qu'elle seule savait était que Draco n'était pas loin derrière, et que le Serpentard était en train de préparer une demande spéciale qu'Harry n'oublierait jamais.

« Et Mione, on l'attend pas ? » demanda Harry en piochant une poignée de cacahuète dans le bol sur la table basse devant lui.

« Elle arrive, elle est en train de chercher quelque chose qu'elle voulait te montrer » répondit Ginny « Un truc moldu apparemment »

« Ça va encore être un engin qui va nous exploser à la gueule ? » demanda Draco, et Harry lui jeta une cacahuète

« Ce micro-ondes n'aurait pas explosé si tu avais suivit mes instructions correctement »

« Il a failli me tuer ! » protesta Draco « Et à cause de cette invention du diable j'ai été chauve pendant deux jours avant que Granger me concocte la Potion de Repousse ! »

« Je me rappelle de cette douce période » sourit Ginny « Tu ressemblais au Moine Gras »

Harry éclata de rire alors que Draco fronça des sourcils vers la joueuse, qui répondit d'un petit haussement d'épaules innocent.

«Tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai retrouvé, Harry ! » lança Hermione en entrant dans le salon, un énorme sourire aux lèvres et une boite en carton dans les bras « Regarde ! »

Harry attrapa la boite, et passa une main dessus pour enlever la fine pellicule de poussière qui la recouvrait.

« Non ! » sourit-il tout de suite en apercevant le nom sur la boîte « Un Monopoly ! »

« Il trainait depuis des années dans le grenier de mes parents » sourit Hermione « Hey, vous avez déjà commencé l'apéritif à ce que je vois »

« Les garçons ont insisté » répondit Ginny essayant de cacher subtilement sa bière vide derrière le canapé.

Hermione roula des yeux, lui enleva la bouteille vide et s'assit à ses pieds, les mains de sa fiancée venant tout de suite glisser le long de ses bras. La brune sourit et tendit le cou en arrière, laissant sa tête retomber contre le ventre de Ginny, qui se pencha en avant pour embrasser son front et le bout de son nez – sous le regard dégoûté de Draco, bien sûr.

« On va faire quelque chose ou on va regarder Weasley et Granger se mettre à l'aise sur leur canapé encore longtemps ? » grogna Draco « Quand je pense que je pourrais être sur mon canapé, en train de faire pareil avec mon copain »

« Arrête de faire semblant que ça te fait chier d'être là alors qu'on sait tous que t'adores ça » rétorqua Harry sans lever les yeux du dos de la boîte de Monopoly, et le blond essaya de cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Ah ! Malfoy le gros dur percé à jour » ricana Ginny

« Silence, Weaslette ! » gronda Draco « On t'a rien demandé ! »

« On va y jouer ! » interrompit vite Harry « Ça fait des années que je rêve de faire un Monopoly »

« C'est un jeu alors ? » demanda Ginny

« Un jeu moldu » répondit Harry « Dudley en a eu plusieurs mais j'avais jamais le droit d'y jouer … Ca avait l'air bien ! »

Hermione posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son ami et Ginny soupira. Draco ne dit rien mais l'expression de son visage disait toutes les menaces qu'il envoyait intérieurement aux Dursley.

« C'est quoi les règles ? » demanda joyeusement Harry, sans relever les regards tristes que s'étaient échangés les trois autres.

Hermione se racla la gorge et énonça patiemment à Ginny et Harry les règles officielles et officieuses du Monopoly, tandis que Draco écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

« Et ça finit comment alors ? » demanda Harry

« Et bien à la fin, soit quelqu'un est très riche et possède toutes les propriétés, soit tout le monde est à peu près à égalité, et c'est le premier qui fait faillite qui a perdu » conclut Hermione en volant la deuxième bière de Ginny, malgré les faibles protestations de cette dernière.

« Ça a l'air pas mal » lança Draco, qui avait ouvert la boîte pour fouiller dedans « Tu veux rendre le jeu intéressant, Weasley ? »

« Je t'écoute » dit Ginny en prenant un air sérieux d'un coup

« Celui qui gagne aura le choix des tenues des témoins à votre mariage »

« Non ! » dit Harry

« Hors de question ! » dit en même temps Hermione

« Tenu » lança Ginny, qui ne refusait jamais un pari et certainement pas un contre le Serpentard.

Draco sourit, et tendit la main vers la rousse, que l'autre serra d'un air dramatique tandis qu'Hermione et Harry roulaient tous les deux des yeux.

« Je vais me faire une joie de te faire porter une superbe tenue à plumes violettes comme tu les aimes, Malfoy » dit Ginny

« Dans tes rêves peut-être » rétorqua Draco

« _Personne_ ne portera aucune tenue à plumes dans mon mariage ! » dit Hermione d'un ton qui ne plaisantait pas

« Hey, c'est mon mariage aussi ! » protesta Ginny

« Parfaitement, et si tu veux encore y être conviée tu vas annuler tout de suite ce pari stupide » rétorqua Hermione, et Ginny prit la tête d'un gosse à qui on venait d'arracher son ours en peluche.

« Aller on joue ! » lança Harry, qui était tout excité « Par quoi on commence ? »

« Par choisir un pion » dit Hermione en agitant le petit sachet en plastique qui contenait les pions

« Je veux la chaussure ! » s'exclama Ginny

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry

« Parceque Mione a dit que la chaussure gagnait toujours ! »

« C'est un jeu réfléchi de stratégie qui ne laisse aucune place au hasard, et tu ne peux pas avoir la chaussure » dit Hermione

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parceque c'est moi qui la prend ! »

Ginny bouda un peu mais choisit vite le pion du chien, et qu'Harry choisissait le petit chapeau.

« Tu veux prendre quel pion, Bébé ? » demanda-il à Draco

« Pour Malfoy, t'as pas un pion furet ? »

« Très drôle ça, Weasley, vraiment. J'espère que tu joues mieux que tu ne fais des blagues »

« Ha, ha, Malfoy »

Pendant que Draco et Ginny continuèrent ainsi leur petit manège d'intimidation qui franchement n'aurait pas fait peur à un bébé cochon d'inde, Harry avait choisi le dé à coudre pour son petit ami et Hermione avait installé tout le jeu à elle toute seule.

« Game on, Weaslette » continuait Draco, qui était maintenant presque nez à nez avec Ginny

« Tu me fais peur tiens, Malfoy »

« C'est bon, vous avez fini ? On peut commencer ? »

« La plus jeune commence ! » cria Ginny

« Moi vivant, jamais ! » protesta Draco

Hermione dut tirer au sort l'ordre de passage des joueurs avec sa baguette – qu'Harry gagna – et ils se mirent à jouer dans la joie, la bonne humeur, et un esprit de compétition hors du commun qui rappelait un peu les matchs de quidditch de Poudlard.

Il fallut convaincre Draco que payer avec des vrais billets était interdit, tout comme se servir directement dans la banque ou faire avancer son pion à l'aide de sa baguette.

Hermione avait d'ailleurs interdit tout usage de baguette après qu'un _Accio_ un peu trop fort de Ginny lance les dés qui étaient sur le plateau en plein sur le front d'Harry, ce qui fit bien rire Draco que le front de son petit ami était déjà assez cicatrisé comme ça.

Au bout de trois tours de plateau, on aurait déjà pu deviner le gagnant, ou plutôt la gagnante puisqu'Hermione dominait le jeu comme jamais. C'était évidemment la plus organisée de tous, et il ne lui avait fallut que quelques tours de plus pour commencer à poser des hôtels sur ses nombreux titres, tous posés à des endroits stratégiques.

Ginny n'avait pas beaucoup de titres mais avait eu l'intelligence d'acheter tout de suite les propriétés les plus riches – dont une case bleu foncé qu'Hermione lui avait vendue pour une bouchée de pain malgré les protestations de Draco - et elle survivait uniquement grâce à ses deux hôtels qui rapportaient gros quand on tombait dessus.

Harry lui n'avait presqu'aucun titre mais beaucoup d'argent car il avait eu la chance de tomber sur les quatre gares, ce qui lui avait valu le commentaire « _toi et les gares_ » de Draco.

Harry avait embrassé Draco pendant trois bonnes minutes avant que Ginny ne menace de poser sur eux un Sortilège de Superglue après ça.

Draco avait trois titres, et était pauvre et légèrement malchanceux, puisqu'il venait de tomber pour la quatrième fois de suite en prison après une mauvaise pioche.

« Mais je comprends pas c'est une carte " _Chance_ " ! Je suis censé avoir de la chance ! » grogna Draco en jetant la carte au loin d'un air rageur

« En fait non » rit Hermione

Draco attrapa sa bière pour en boire une grande gorgée et grogna que ce jeu moldu était nul.

« Tu dis ça parceque ce que tu perds, Malfoy » dit Ginny en levant des yeux au ciel

« T'es nul Dray ! » rit Harry

Draco ne releva pas et fit sa bière avant de la poser sur la table basse avec force, mais quand même sur un des sous-verres qu'Hermione y avait déposés – il était énervé de perdre mais pas complètement fou non plus.

« Hey Malfoy, ça fait quoi d'être pauvre ? » demanda Ginny d'un air ravi, et Draco fit mine de lui jeter son dé à coudre de pion à la tête avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Tu me passes de l'argent ? » demanda le blond en battant des yeux très vite, abandonnant au passage les derniers morceaux de dignité qu'il lui restait

« Hein ? Non ! »

Draco se pencha vers son petit ami lui susurrer quelque chose d'inaudible à l'oreille, ce qui fit bien grogner Ginny jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione la calme d'un bisou sur la joue.

Étrangement, quand Draco se rassit à sa place un air satisfait au visage, il était plus riche de quelques billets, et un Harry rougissant tentait de replacer ses lunettes d'une main tremblante comme si de rien n'était.

« Et maintenant, je vais tout vous piler » dit le blond d'une voix grave

« C'est ce qu'on va voir » rétorqua tout de suite Ginny

« A moi ! » interrompit Hermione « Passe moi les dés ! »

La chance souriait vraiment à Hermione, qui tomba sur le parc gratuit avant de survoler les hôtels de Ginny sans tomber dessus et en profita pour s'acheter une propriété.

Harry qui jouait derrière eut beaucoup moins de chance, et du payer une taxe, puis rejouer pour tomber chez Ginny, qui n'attendait que ça.

« Payes tes dettes, Potter ! »

Harry tendit des billets à Ginny en riant, et celle-ci les recompta précieusement avant de les ranger à côté de ses cartes.

« C'est pas des vrais billets, Weasley, tu pourras rien en faire » ricana Draco

« Joue et va mourir, Malfoy » rétorqua Ginny

Et pour jouer, le blond joua.

Tellement bien que c'en était impressionnant, surtout pour un sorcier qui n'avait jamais vu un Monopoly de sa vie auparavant et qui était ruiné quelques tours auparavant. Il réussit à grappiller les derniers titres qu'il y avait de libre sur le terrain, en parvenant habilement à éviter tous les pièges de ses voisins, alors que ceux-ci perdaient de plus en plus d'argent.

Sa remontée spectaculaire était d'ailleurs suspicieuse, et Ginny surveillait plus que jamais le moindre mouvement du Serpentard sans jamais pouvoir le surprendre en train de voler des billets dans la banque ou des titres à son voisin.

Même Harry regardait son petit ami d'un drôle d'air, mais aucun des deux ne releva quoi que soit, d'abord parceque Draco ne faisait rien d'apparemment interdit, et surtout parceque si Hermione l'avait aperçu en train de tricher, ça aurait sûrement tourné mal pour lui.

Et puis les deux Gryffondors étaient trop occupés à se demander où leur argent était passé. Draco et Hermione se partageaient maintenant les trois quarts du plateau, mais Harry et Ginny n'avaient pas dit leurs derniers mots, et essayaient de survivre comme ils pouvaient à travers les pièges posés par leurs conjoints respectifs.

Pour éviter de tomber chez Draco, Hermione avait choisi la technique du _je reste derrière les barreaux même si j'ai une carte "sortie de prison" parce que j'y suis plus en sécurité_ et Harry avait tenté de le soudoyer pour espérer une ristourne, qu'il n'obtint absolument pas.

« A moi ! » sourit Draco, qui venait de récupérer une énorme amende de Ginny

Son jeu de dés l'envoya tout droit sur un hôtel d'Hermione, qui lui envoya un petit sourire narquois.

« Tu me dois huit millions, Malfoy »

« Quoi ? Il doit y avoir une erreur ! »

« Aucune erreur, j'ai un hôtel sur la case rouge et c'est huit millions »

Ginny ricana alors que Draco s'était emparé de sa pile de billets pour en tirer huit millions tout en grognant le plus possible

« Comment ça se fait que je sois encore en train de perdre malgré … »

Draco s'interrompit vite mais il en avait trop dit, et Harry et Ginny lui jetèrent tous les deux un regard extrêmement suspect.

Draco se redressa d'une manière hautaine, mais son petit ami le connaissait trop bien pour s'y fier et fronça des yeux d'un air louche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Rien du tout » répliqua vite le blond

" Si, si t'as dit _malgré_ ... qu'est-ce que tu caches, Dray ?" demanda Harry

" Mais rien ! C'est parceque je suis un Malfoy que vous me soupçonnez tous ?" fit mine de s'étonner Draco, mais il n'était pas si bon acteur qu'il le croyait et personne n'était dupe.

« A bien y réfléchir, Hermione aurait du gagner depuis longtemps » dit Ginny en fronçant des sourcils « Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore en course toi ? »

« La chance ! » cracha Draco, mais ni Ginny ni Harry ni croyaient.

" C'est vrai que tu as amassé beaucoup d'argent ces derniers tours, surtout avec toutes les taxes qui sont apparues de nulle part" lança Ginny

" C'est pas moi qui fait les règles, Weasley !"

" Ouais, mais c'est toi qui reçoit notre fric !"

« Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de récupérer tout l'argent du parking sans tomber dessus ? » demanda Harry, qui venait de remarquer que la richesse de son petit ami n'était peut-être pas si honnête que ça

" Je t'ai déjà expliqué, chéri" reprit Draco d'un ton sucré "C'est mon dé qui me donne le droit de choisir la case qui me rapporte l'argent, et j'ai choisit le parking "

Harry était prêt à tomber dans le panneau à l'aide des yeux doux que lui faisait le Serpentard, mais la lionne de l'autre côté de la table n'était pas prête de lâcher l'affaire.

" Ça veut rien dire du tout ça !"

Draco lança un regard noir à la rousse.

" T'es juste jalouse parceque j'ai encore de l'argent et que t'es plus pauvre qu'un paysan du Danube, ma pauvre Weaslette !"

« Ça suffit, je vais vérifier ça tout de suite » coupa Ginny « Passe moi les règles ! »

« Les règles, quelles règles ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, Draco je t'ai vu lire le livre avant qu'on commence, où est-ce que tu les as mises ? »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire » dit Hermione, qui était bizarrement silencieuse depuis un moment, et Harry et Ginny se tournèrent tous les deux vers elle avec un air étonné.

" Écoutes ta future femme, Weasley !"

Mais Ginny n'écouta que son envie de gagner, et parvint à arracher le livre des règles des mains de Draco, qui essayait de le cacher entre deux coussins du canapé.

"Ah !" poussa elle dans un cri victorieux " Alors ..."

Draco perdait de plus en plus de couleurs à mesure que les yeux de Ginny parcouraient les règles du jeu, et qu'ils s'agrandissaient comme de soucoupes en découvrant des règles dont le blond avaient apparemment omis l'existence

"Attends voir ... Tu trichais depuis le début ?"

" Quoi ?" s'étrangla Harry

" Non, mais c'est pas vraiment ça ..." se défendit comme il pouvait Draco

« Mais … ça existe pas la taxe d'habitation logement que tu m'as fait payé sur ta case orange ? » dit Ginny en pointant du doigt une ligne du livret de règle

« Ni l'impôt sur la fortune que j'ai payé il y a deux tours ? » lui demanda Harry, et Ginny confirma d'un hochement de tête " T'as inventé des règles et des taxes pour te faire de l'argent ?"

Draco ne répondit rien et se contenta de finir le reste de sa bière d'une gorgée.

"Draco !" cria Harry "On peut vraiment pas te faire confiance, c'est pas possible !"

Harry continua d'engueuler son Serpentard, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de remords que ça, mais Ginny ne dit rien contre le blond, préférant dévisager sa propre fiancée qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot contre Malfoy.

" Attends une seconde … tu connais les règles par cœur toi ! Pourquoi t'as pas dit que Malfoy trichait ?"

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles mais ne dit rien, et Harry et Ginny prirent tous les deux une expression choquée, la rousse allant jusqu'à reculer un pas contre le fond du canapé pour mieux dévisager sa fiancée.

« Mais … Mione, t'as triché ? » balbutia Harry, qui ne pouvait pas y croire

« _Techniquement_ , je n'ai pas triché, j'ai laissé Draco tricher »

Ginny était estomaquée.

« Mais … que … mais » bredouilla elle, et Hermione soupira.

« Je suis désolée, mon cœur, mais je savais d'avance que toi et Draco alliez vous lancer toute sorte de défis et de paris, et il m'a promis que si je le laissais gagner, il ne te provoquerait plus pendant un mois »

Ginny ouvra la bouche en grand mais aucun mot n'en sortit, et Harry ne put retenir un énorme éclat de rire devant la tête de son amie.

"T'as réussi à soudoyer Hermione, Dray ? Depuis dix ans qu'elle est au ministère personne n'avait réussit ! "

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" sourit le blond fièrement " Ne jamais sous estimer un Malfoy"

« Ni une Granger, apparemment » grogna Ginny, et Hermione éclata de rire en passant un bras autour de sa fiancée.


End file.
